It All Started With a Piece of Gum
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sakura hates Sasuke. Sasuke digs Sakura. Sakura is chewing some gum. Sasuke gets an idea... a horribly wonderful idea... SASUSAKU


It All Started With a Piece of Gum...

by Uchiha-Griffin

I don't own Naruto :)

WARNINGS: Language. Intense tongue-action. You've been warned, so no flames. Don't like? DON'T FRIGGIN' READ!

Hi everyone! This is Griffin, reporting with my third-or-so "M-RATEDD!!!" fic. Partially inspired by 'Control' © Metro Station! In case you're interested, this is somewhat tied in with 'The Jaguar and his Prey'. But not really.

* * *

So, there's this girl.

If you go to Konoha High, there's no way you don't k now who she is. She's the sexy, irresistible bad girl, with her long, jagged-spiked pink hair and green eyes making her impossible to forget. The way she owns the halls with her swagger has the girls terrified and the boys mesmerized.

One boy, in particular, loves to be on her case, just to see that infuriated face he loves so much. Strangely, he's the most popular guy in school. Usually, when he decides to poke fun at her, she just hikes her plaid uniform skirt up a few more inches and gives him the finger.

If you haven't already guessed, this girl is Sakura Haruno, and the boy is Sasuke Uchiha.

And this is the tale of how a single piece of gum brought them together.

-----

Sakura sauntered to class after the late bell had already sounded. She was already twenty minutes late, and was contemplating whether or not she should even show up to English. As she chomped her peppermint gum and neared the room, still in thought, she registered someone walking her direction.

She looked up from her bent-head thinking position, only to see the obsidian eyes of her worst enemy. "Uchiha." she muttered, popping her gum, annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Haruno, do you EVER stop chewing gum?" Sakura scowled at him, stopping walking and placing her black-fingernailed hands on her hips. "For your information, no."

Sasuke smirked. "You'll never get a boyfriend the way you chomp and smack at it like a goat."

"You, Uchiha, are an asshole."

"As if I've never heard that from you before."

"You know, I became a fan of a page on Facebook because it reminded me of you."

"Oh, really? What's it called?"

"YOU INSTANTLY PISS ME OFF WHEN I SEE YOU." (1)

Sasuke twitched. "Oh, I thought you were going to say the 'Sasuke Uchiha fan club'. There is one, you know." Sakura blew a bubble with her gum and let it pop moments later. "Whatever, Sasuke." She decided going to English was better than talking to that guy. She turned to go, but Sasuke caught her wrist with a wicked smirk.

"Sakura, that gum you're chewing. What flavor is it?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you need to know?" "If you're not gonna tell..." Sasuke said, smirking, "...I'll just find out myself." Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall. "Sasuke?! Get your friggin' hands off m--!" Before she could finish, Sasuke was pressing his lips firmly against hers. Sakura pushed against his chest, but it was worthless.

He was insanely strong, and her futile efforts didn't sway him in the least. He just gripped her tighter. Now, let's be real. If you were being kissed by THE Sasuke Uchiha, hottest boy in the school (and possibly on earth- besides Gaara), you wouldn't pull away, right? And if you were hiding the fact you really liked him, you'd kiss him back, right?

Well Sakura sure did. She gripped the back of his uniform shirt, pulling him closer while at the same time, extremely pissed. Sasuke gripped her more tight than he should have, but she didn't really care enough to complain. Suddenly, Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth. She raked her sharp fingernails down his back, expressing her level of discomfort.

That didn't stop Sasuke. He searched her mouth for the piece of gum, his mission clear to Sakura now. She moved her hands up to his soft, spiky hair, pulling on it harshly to make him stop. He pulled back for only a second with a killer glare that stunned Sakura so much she couldn't react. "God Dammit, Sakura." he growled before attacking her again.

Sasuke's fingers brushed slowly up the side of her smooth leg. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, finally just giving up and shoving her gum into his mouth. Sasuke let his fingers linger on her a little longer before pulling back with a satisfied smirk. "Peppermint, huh?"Sakura blushed a dark red as he turned, walking down the hall and blowing a bubble.

"I hate you... Uchiha!" She growled after him. Sasuke glanced back at her, a knowing smirk gracing his features just long enough for her to notice. Sakura glowered as he turned the corner at the end of the hall before smacking her back into the wall, sliding down slowly until she connected with the floor. "Who am I kidding?" She muttered to herself.

"Theres no way... I really hate him." She smacked her palm into her forehead, grumbling. As Sakura had this little pow-wow with herself, Sasuke was smirking. "Get real...Sakura." he mused, turning to enter his math class with an air of supreme accomplishment.

-----

Later that day at lunch, Sakura was stalking around the lunch area, looking about ready to murder. Everyone stayed out of her way, but the school gang boys who called themselves 'Akatsuki' whistled and made suggestive faces at her. She flipped them off and they howled with laughter. When Sakura spotted Sasuke, her anger hit its climax.

She stomped over to him and everyone nonchalantly looked over, truly burning with curiosity. "You bastard." she whispered harshly, scowling at him. "How dare you think you can just assault me in the hall like that?!" Sasuke smirked and blew a bubble, which Sakura immediately realized was still her gum. "Come on, Sa-ku-ra..." He annunciated each syllable, pissing her off even more.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know you loved it... just as much as I did, yes?" Sakura turned dark red as she glared at him. "You know what, Sasuke?" Sakura said, making a spur-of-the-moment decision. "What do you want?" he asked, looking a tad bit bored. Sakura smirked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning.

Sakura suddenly grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him close as all the on-lookers' jaws hit the floor. "I want... my gum back, you jerk." Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura's lips planted on his harshly. Sasuke was shocked for a moment before smirking and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, pressing against her. She returned his violent fervor.

One of his hands traveled down to her ass, and she pulled on his hair harshly to make him stop before he did something he would definitely regret later. Finally, after prodding around for what seemed like forever, she located her gum and stole it back, pulling back from his triumphantly. When he finally let her go, she blew a bubble. She then scowled at him.

"You took out all the flavor... bastard."

* * *

Ah, yes... their love is a strange one. Haha Review please!

Xoxo

Griffin

(1) This really is a Facebook group ^^


End file.
